Only Human
by PrimeFromAnotherTime
Summary: She thought that her life was already crazy and dangerous enough on her last employment, but when she's transferred from her military anti bio-terrorism team to a government military branch that no one heard about before, she might find out just the right amount of crazy for her life. (Optimus/OC; Rated M for language and possible sexual content in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1: Far From Home

**Okay, everyone, here it is! This is set 3 weeks prior DOTM timeline, and keep in mind that there will be only references to the Resident Evil universe, this is not an actual crossover. I repeat: NOT AN ACTUAL CROSSOVER. I'm merely using a RE OC and dropping a few references here and there, and there will be a point in this fic where no more references will have to be made.**

**Keep in mind that English is not my first language, so even after I passed this by a spell checker there might be a few spelling errors here and there. So if you guys could be kind enough to point them to me, I would really appreciate it. Please no flaming, and if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here, only the plot. Transformers and all the canon characters belong to Hasbro, Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Cynder Fields belongs to one of my friends. You can find her roleplaying account by copying and pasting cynderfieldsishere . tumblr . com on your browser and removing the spaces.**

* * *

Even after saying good bye to all her squad mates and her captain (now ex-captain), after embarking on an hour flight, spending an extra hour just to get her Shadow 750 clearance and finally setting off to the listed address, she still couldn't believe that she said yes to the transfer. Her whole life was the BSAA, fighting to keep the world safe from bio-weaponry and finishing her father's job.

And her ex-captain (she felt like someone was stabbing her with a hunting knife when she thought of that) still managed to convince her to accept the new position out of the BSAA.

It took him almost two weeks to get her to say yes, only convincing her after he said that she was still going to be able to provide them backup from time to time and that right now this organization was the one needing help. Even so, she was still reluctant to go and leave behind everything she accomplished in the last three years with them.

A sigh escaped the soldier's lips as she waited on the closed sign, her leather covered hands nervously squeezing the bike's handles as she thought of her now locked apartment, her weapon collection covered in a plastic cover and her empty locker back in her former base. She couldn't bring most of her belongings with her as she was going to stay in her new employment's sleeping quarters for the next three or four months, wanting to use those months to see if she could adjust herself to new working environment before actually looking for a new place to live and moving all of her stuff here.

When the light finally became green she sped off, going just above the speed limit. God, she really wanted to just speed up until everything was just a blur in front of her, until she could forget about everything and savor the sound of the engine and some adrenaline, but she knew very well that doing that in the middle of a huge city was a very poor decision.

Even worse for the city being Washington, D.C.

She had never been to Washington before, but according to one of her squad mates the city had an authoritarian air and was the type of city that, when working with the government, you have no time or space for screw ups. You have to do your job right and follow all commands and rules that are given to you, and thankfully she had no real problem with that, her problem was with the authority figures that thought that just because they were higher ranking than her they were better than her.

All of her respect and professionalism are just thrown out the window when someone like that interacts with her, and she doesn't even car if she might get in trouble for that. She's not going to respect someone that doesn't respect her.

After a few more minutes of driving around (and getting lost in the big city), she finally arrived in the given address. A confused frown set on her face when she read the words '_Department of Health and Human Service_' written in the side of the building right past the iron gates of the security checkpoint. She parked her bike little ways from the guards that were now observing while and taking their places in front of the gate, sitting on it while taking her leather gloves off and putting them on the seat between her legs.

She wasn't going to bother and take her helmet off just yet, in the event of actually having the wrong address. She pulled a stack of papers from her jacket's pocked and started to look though them, her eyes glancing up at the guards from time to time to glare holes into them as they were doing the same thing with her. She could even feel the heat of their gaze on her while she took her sweet time with her papers.

The soldier's gaze snapped up when she saw that one of the guards was coming her way, and he really didn't look happy. The guard stopped right in front of her, his rifle clenched tightly in front of his chest as he looked over her and her motorcycle. "Something I can do for you, miss?" His tone didn't show he had that much patience. She looked over his equipment, and it clearly showed that he and his team were doing much more than just protecting a place like DHHS.

"Maybe…" She replied in a low tone, but still high enough so he could hear her. Her response earned her a glare from him, but again, she didn't care; her attention was back at her papers at this point. She smiled under the helmet when she found what she was looking for, unfolding the paper and showing it to the guard. "I'm looking for Colonel Lennox, I just got transferred here and I need to talk to him ASAP." She kept her tone neutral the whole time.

He took the paper from her hands, it being a letter sent by Lennox himself to her telling where to meet him and giving her clearance to the base. His eyes darted from the letter to her, a long sigh escaping his lips. "Wait here, Corporal. We'll get him right over…" Clearly he wasn't ecstatic about calling his superior, and that caused her to grin under her helmet. "Sure thing…" That was her only answer as she put the rest of her papers back in her jacket's pocked and crossed her arms, moving to sit comfortably while still straddling her motorcycle.

**_And now all I have to do is wait… _**She thought, looking around while the guard walked back to the outpost to call his superior.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So far, everything was going accord to the normal routine for Lennox and his team, even the Autobots were having a calm day. Right now he was at their hangar discussing defensive approaches with Sideswipe when his phone rang, and his happiness was completely destroyed when he saw that the number was from the front gates.

Usually that meant someone was there making accusations or scream at the top of their lungs that they work with aliens, and that type of stuff has been annoying them since they moved to Washington. Some people just loved to be dragged by security or being arrested.

"Something wrong?" Sideswipe's voice snapped him awake from his thoughts, the bot's voice carrying a worried tone when he saw the sudden change on the Colonel's expressions.

"It's just the front gate again, looks like the guys of that conspiracy website started to bug us earlier this week…" As he answered the call and moved the phone to his ear he hoped that his first assumption was wrong. "Lennox."

Sides just watched him, also hoping it wasn't any kind of trouble as last time Ironhide almost ran one of the humans over out of sheer rage. There was some chatter on the other side of the line as the guards talked to each other before one of them cleared his throat and decided to speak. "Sir, we have a female Corporal here at the entrance with a letter giving her clearance for the base. She said that she needs to speak to you." The guard's tone was of complete doubt.

Lennox frowned at his words. "You got her name?"

There was more whispering and chatter on the other end of the line before the same guard answered. "Uh, it says that her name's Cynder Fields, but-"

"What?" Lennox quickly cut him off, realization hitting him like a physical force. The bot's optics whirred violently at the Colonel's reaction, his worrying climbing to a new level. "What did you tell her?"

"To wait on her motorcycle while I contacted you, sir." The guard's tone was a bit more confident now, and his answer earned him a relieved sigh from Lennox. "Alright, then keep an eye on her and make sure she stays there; I'm coming to pick her up."

"Yes sir." And with that he ended the call, his attention going back to the worried bot in front of him. "Get Ironhide and tell him to meet me by the communication's hangar on his alt mode." He started to walk out of the cat-walk and into the hallways, Sideswipe following beside him closely. "Is there an emergency?"

Lennox stopped briefly took look at him, a smile tugging in the corner of his lips. "Not at all, we're just going to pick up the rookie."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, you requested this rookie?" Ironhide's voice came from the speaker's, clearly amused. The GMC Topkick currently making its way to the front gates, its heavy tinted windows hiding the fact that Lennox wasn't driving it. A sound similar to a scoff came from the speakers, and it was evident that he would be smirking right now if he could. "Since when does N.E.S.T actually 'requests' agents?"

Lennox was reading the file sent that morning by the BSAA with the Corporal's details, not even caring to look up at the way they were going or at the rear mirror. "I'm friends with her former captain, and I had asked him to join us, but it turns out that he was already in charge of a new special task force and couldn't leave them. He said that he was going to send one of his best soldiers and pilot to help us from now on… But she was supposed to be here about a week ago, so I thought that maybe she had declined the offer…" His tone was distant, his attention primarily focused on the file in his hands.

"And why would we need her?" Ironhide was never the one to pry on stuff, but right now his curiosity demanded answers. With a long sigh Lennox flipped a few pages on the file, reading it over before answering the bot. "Because she's one of the best when it comes to recon and intel, jet fighter by trade, can follow orders and give them -if necessary-, and mainly sniper but has been noted to take point when necessary…"

He took a deep breath before flipping another page, his eyes briefly glancing up at the road before going back to the file. "On her captain's notes, it says that she has shown leading traits -but won't act on them-, bravery when going head first against an unknown enemy, astounding creativity when having to find different solutions in the battlefield..." He read the rest and closed the file before throwing it in the backseat, looking forward while leaning back against the seat. "Basically we're getting someone that will be able to keep an eye on you guys, if not by air then in the ground while keeping everyone up to date in the enemy's status and position and giving air cover to the troops while flying."

They passed by the inner gates and followed to the narrowed vehicle corridor by the side of the front gates, the Topkick slowly making its way to the female soldier that was still straddling her motorcycle with her arms crossed and her helmet on. Her figure was of a slender but somewhat build 5'4'' woman, wearing a heavy brown leather jacket with denim jeans that partially covered her black and worn combat boots, a big green duffle bag on her back with its strap across her chest.

Instantly Lennox remembered something that his friend had told him a few weeks back, a small smile forming on his lips as the phrase "She barks **and** bites if you're not careful" playing on a loop on his head. "Keep the alt mode for now, she still doesn't know anything." He told Ironhide as he opened the door and climbed out, it swinging shut as he walked to Cynder that was now climbing off her bike and taking her helmet off.

Her looks carried an uncommon seriousness for a 21 years old woman, and her blue eyes seemed to trap anyone's attention with rather ease. "Colonel Lennox?" She asked with a neutral tone, and as he nodded while approaching she adopted a respectful instance and held out her right hand for him to shake. "Corporal Cynder Fields, former BSAA, reporting for duty, sir."

He let out a low chuckle while stopping in front of her, lightly shaking his head at her attitude. "At ease, you don't need all that formality anymore. We're not exactly a military branch." He took her hand shook it, his response clearly affecting her as her shoulders visibly relaxed. "Right, sorry sir…" He noticed that her gaze was going back and forth between himself and the Topkick, and she truly seemed interested on it. "I'll take it that you liked the truck?"

Cynder let out a low chuckle while setting her helmet down on her motorcycle. "To tell the truth, I loved it. Though I'm more of a fan of the Dodge Ram…" She turned back to him, her face showing now a more calm and neutral expression.

"Interesting, so you're into cars then?" He was trying his best to keep a comfortable and light conversation while still gathering some information on her.

She lightly scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Hardly, I'm just an 'enthusiast'… I grew up with a 4 uncles that were completely hooked into cars and trucks, and with a best friend that is just so into them that opened up his own shop when he was 16."

Lennox slowly nodded to her while smiling, briefly looking back at the truck before looking at her motorcycle. "Well, why won't you just put your bike on the trunk and I'll show you around and explain to you the job?"

She just gave him a little nod before pulling the support back and pushing the bike. "Sounds good to me, I'm still totally in the dark to what you guys work with…"

It was his time to chuckle, both his hands going to his pockets as he followed Cynder and watched her load the bike in the back of the Topkick. "You won't be for long, I guarantee you that… How long you had been working for the BSAA?" That question made her turn to him with a frown, having to rise up a little bit over the side of the truck while she was crouched and securing her motorcycle. "About two years or so…"

"So your tolerance for… 'crazy' is very high, compared to normal people, right?" He tried to think of a better word, but right now it was all he had. Her frown subdued to a confused look and a raised eyebrow, a mocking tone in her voice as she answered him. "You wouldn't believe it, sir…" She looked back at her motorcycle and resumed to tie the security straps on it.

"Alright… Then today I'll just run over the basics to you and tomorrow I'll introduce you to the team, right now I only have half of them here and it would be better if you met all of them together." Lennox tone was calm and light as he made his way around the Topkick, opening the driver's door and waiting for Cynder to climb down from the back.

She jumped off the back and walked to the passenger's side as Lennox climbed in, doing the same herself a few seconds later. Her eyes wandered around the cabin with a curious face. "Should I ask what your previous question has to do with you team, sir?"

He had a little mischievous smile while starting the truck, Ironhide giving him full control of the Topkick as he shifted into gear and started to drive back into the base. "As I said, you won't be in the dark for long."


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**I'm really sorry that it took me so damn long to update, I haven't been home lately, and I have a lot of personal things to deal with, and I have to also work... Summing up; I have a buttload of stuff to deal with in a row, and almost no time to do so. Just so you guys can have an idea, I'm not even home right now, I had to go to a lan house to post this thing...**

**But anyway, here's the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, and again, if you find any kind of errors please notify me so I can fix them.**

**********And I want to thank you guys for all the support and the reviews, you truly have no idea how much all this means to me. I never actually thought any of you would really like this story. I can't thank you guys enough, you are just damn awesome!**

******DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here, only the plot. Transformers and all the canon characters belong to Hasbro, Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Cynder Fields belongs to one of my friends. You can find her roleplaying account by copying and pasting cynderfieldsishere . tumblr . com on your browser and removing the spaces.**

* * *

After a three hour tour with Lennox, Cynder had spend a few more hours exploring the base by herself (getting really frustrated when one of the largest hangars was completed locked and she didn't have clearance for it), going out for a ride on the city, and then going back to the base for a shower and some good night of sleep.

But as always, she had a little trouble getting up in the morning, and Cynder hates mornings with fiery passion. She took some time to fix her long straight chocolate hair in a somewhat presentable ponytail, it still looking weird and having little points sticking out and up from her sleeping with it still damp. She settled for a grey t-shirt with the BSAA symbol bored on the side of the sleeves, some black and red jeans and her old black combat boots. She looked at the symbol one last time with a long sigh before walking out of the sleeping quarters, using her right hand to shield her eyes from the sun and letting out a low hiss at it.

Yeah, she definitely hates mornings.

Lennox had agreed with Cynder to meet her in front of the 11th hangar half hour before her first day started, wanting to get that done and over with before starting her training. She couldn't help but feel like the little inexperienced rookie again, the kid that everyone has to watch out so they won't end up breaking a leg on the first day. But one thing was different; she had gotten clearance to carry her Nine-Oh-Nine pistol with her at all times. The gun's weight was reassuring for her, as it rested comfortably on her right hip as she walked past the various building and hangars of the base.

It still seriously bugged her that she went from rookie, to training rookies, just to go back into being a rookie all over again.

Cynder's boots were making loud thuds as she picked up her pace, trying to soften the scowl on her face and hide her morning grumpiness behind a calm and well collected façade. She really didn't want to look like she was about to raise hell on anyone that crossed paths with her, even though that was somewhat likely to happen. She hasn't even had coffee yet! And that is the only way to quickly reduce her morning rage.

She stopped dead in her tracks after rounding a corner and spotting the large hangar from yesterday, only now realizing that it bears a giant 11 on the top of the doors. She started walking again but with a more relaxed pace, her gaze darting around for her new commanding officer. Her shoulders slumped when she found no one around, a long sigh escaping her lips as she reached the hangar and came to a stop. Cynder crossed her arms and turned around, leaning her back against the giant metal doors of the hangar with the scowl back on her face.

She let her head fall forward and her eyes close, letting her mind wander free while hoping that would make the time go by faster… Something that didn't happen for her.

Fifteen minutes passed and there was no sign of the Colonel, so Cynder was on the verge of a nervous breakdown; being bored for so long, on a Monday morning, and without any coffee, can turn her into a raging monster or a very irritating five year old. She really isn't proud of that, but there isn't much she can do about it, so might as well go with it. Patience wasn't one of her virtues, or her father's… Or any of her uncle's.

With a loud growl-like sound escaping her, she pushed her body off the door, deciding to take a look around before she died of boredom. Cynder turned to the left and started to walk with both hands of her pants pockets when she saw a door by the side of the hangar, it obviously being a side entrance to when people didn't need to open the bigger set of doors. She came to a halt and turned to the door with a slight sigh, wondering if she should again try to open it and see what is inside the only locked up hangar of the base.

**_Well, it's not like I got anything better to do…_**Cynder though while letting her shoulders drop a bit, slowly walking to the door. She placed her hand on the knob while looking around for anyone, then focused on the door and hoped it wouldn't be locked, though she believed it would. And as so, when she tried it, she mentally scolded herself for actually thinking the door now would be magically open just for her. She should have learned by now that things like that never happened.

She gave the door a light punch while huffing, turning back to almost bump against someone that was now standing close to her. She flinched away just in time, looking up at the slightly taller man and recognizing him as Colonel Lennox. "You do know that curiosity killed the cat, right?" His tone was playful; a slight amused smile on his face as he watched her gave out a little nervous chuckle and a sheepish smile. "Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back." She tried to sound confident, even though she just got caught snooping around by her own boss.

He raised both eyebrows at her response, never actually hearing of that one before. Hell, he didn't even know there was an appropriate response to it. "Good save; I didn't think there was a way out of that one." Lennox turned to the door while fishing for his keys on his pockets. "And sorry I'm late; I found out that we might get a visit from the Director of National Intelligence soon, so I tried to found out how soon…"

Cynder's eyes widened at his statement, a chill running down her spine as she crossed her arms and leaned against the hangar's wall. "You mean Mearing's got access to this place too? Aw, shit; I thought I had dodged that bullet when I left the BSAA…" She clearly wasn't happy, the angry and annoyed tone in her voice showing so as the scowl on her face. "I'll take it that you aren't best friends forever?" Lennox unlocked the door but didn't move in, turning to her and waiting for her response.

Her shoulders tensed a bit at his question, her hands balling into fists and a sigh escaped her. "Yeah, we're not that fond of each other… We have different opinions when it comes to protocol and orders and having to make the decisions yourself while having to run for your life; I'll do whatever it takes to get everyone out alive, regardless of anything. And the last time I came this close to smacking her, I just couldn't stand hearing her complaining anymore. We lost a lot of good men that day, and she acted she it was nothing." Cynder didn't care if that usually counted as a bad trait, for her it was always about getting the job done and getting everyone back home alive.

Lennnox sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while looking inside the hangar. "Unfortunately, she works very closely with the Autobots; so you'll have to learn to deal with her." Cynder could see in his facial expression that he truly wasn't fond of the Director, something that she already expected since everyone seemed to either have an extreme hate for her or fear or her.

He moved out of the way and motioned for her to walk inside, something she did while talking. "Great, that's all I ever wanted… I wonder what's going to be her reaction when she finds out that I'm here now; I'm putting my money on a stroke or a heart- Whoa ho ho…" Cynder had barely taken a second step inside when she saw all the customized vehicles sitting in the hangar, a childish grin now plastered in her face as she tried to refrain from doing little excited hops while she continued inside.

Cynder had grown up with her father and four uncles; all crazily addicted to cars, trucks, motorcycle and any vintage vehicle ever made. It was impossible for her not to get involved into that. And to top all that, her childhood best friend was a self taught mechanic since he was fifteen and used to spend hours with her just talking about anything related to cars.

So right now, this hangar was like sweet heaven to her.

All the vehicles were parked facing the center of the hangar, and Cynder couldn't decide which one she wanted to look over first. There were thirteen of them, and even if she had already seen the Topkick before, she just couldn't decide on what to do. Thankfully, Lennox snapped her out of her daze when he closed the door with a loud metal bang and a chuckle. "So, you're still just an 'enthusiast'?"

At this point, she was already at the center of the circle, one hand covering her mouth as she shook her head at his question and looked at the vehicles. Lennox followed her, staying one step behind Cynder and putting both hands on her shoulders as he watched her reaction with an amused smiled on his face. "I feel like I'm in a car expo… Or in a Top Gear episode." He refrained from laughing, now having a little knowing smirk and he pushed her until she was facing a blue Peterbilt adorned with yellow flames. "These vehicles are highly confidential special issue and the technology used on them is so advanced that it's… Well, we could say that it's 'out of this world.'" He was trying to be very gentle while breaking the news to her.

Cynder turned to where he wanted, her gaze falling on the Semi. Trucks have always been her passion, giving that her now only living uncle was completely crazy about them, and had one since he was twenty one. Even though now they don't have that much contact anymore, due to him having decided that he wanted to spend his retirement by traveling around the continent on a custom Mack Titan, he was one of her closest uncles during her childhood.

Lennox let go of her shoulders, giving her a little nudge towards the Peterbilt as in a "it's okay, you can get closer", offering Cynder a innocent smile as she glanced back before walking to the truck on a relaxed pace. She closely inspected it, taking in every little detail, letting her hands trail over the grill while looking at the flame paint job, surprised when she saw that it was chipped in some parts, like something had been dragged over it. Her hands wandered to the symbol on the top of the grill, something she stared at for a few seconds, wondering what exactly it was related to.

At that point, she was more than sure that N.E.S.T was hiding something big, bigger than they let on. Due to her curious nature, Cynder had tried digging everything and anything she could about everyone she knew at N.E.S.T, and even asked a few friends that work on gathering intel for more information, but she found almost nothing. And now, she could feel that her new commanding officer was taking all possible precautions while trying to drop the bomb on her… Something she didn't appreciate, at all. Cynder has always been a woman that cuts to the chase and deals with problems head on, not someone that beats around the bush.

She sighed. "I gotta hand it to your mechanics, they did a damn good job here…" Cynder turned around while speaking, leaning her back against the Peterbilt and crossing her arms. "This is one helluva sexy truck." She chuckled, patting the hood a few times. Lennox had been watching her silently the entire time, but he almost couldn't refrain his laughing at her answer, a few choked chuckles and snorts escaping him before he took a deep breath to recollect himself.

For her, it was more than normal to talk like that about trucks and other vehicles, had grown up with an uncle that used to refer to his old Pontiac Trans Am as the 'finest piece of framework of California'. She didn't wait for Lennox's answer though, wanting to finally know what he was hiding from her. Again, she was never a very patient person. "But with all due respect, sir, I gotta ask; what the hell's going on here?"

She just watched as he stiffened at her bluntness, trying to be subtle about it, and he would have fooled a lot of people into thinking that the question hadn't affected him; but not Cynder, she had learned to read people, already used to being lied to. She could see how his eyes darted to the Peterbilt and then back to hers, how he straightened his posture, and how exasperated the long deep breath he took was. From her point of view, she wasn't sure if he was nervous because he didn't know if he could trust her, or because he was worried it would be too much for her.

And to be honest, she hated both assumptions.

"Alright…" Lennox brought her back from her thoughts, bringing his hands together in front of him and rubbing his palms together as he took a few steps closer to her. "I'm asking this again, and I want you to be honest with me; how's your tolerance for 'crazy'?" Cynder had to frown at his question, remembering how he had asked her the same thing the day before, and her own nonchalant answer to it. She could only sigh at it. "I've seen things that would make your nightmares shit themselves... So yeah, pretty damn high."

Her current expression was of slight sorrow, all the memories of her previous missions flooding her brain before she could push them back. He had a few ideas of what she had gone through, being a close friend of her former captain granted him with a few stories of things he thought he'd only seen in movies. "Okay… What if I told you that the technology these vehicles have is so advanced that the meaning 'out of this world' is actually literal? Would you believe it?"

It took her a few seconds to process what he had asked, thinking that she might have gotten it wrong when in fact her train of thought was more right than she could believe it to be at first. For Cynder, it is impossible that humanity is completely alone in the universe. "So… You're saying that aliens exist…? I mean, it's pretty much impossible that we're completely alone in the entire damn universe, but…" Cynder pushed herself off the Peterbilt's grill, taking a couple of steps forward while still taking.

"Here? Why-? OH SHIT!" There was a mechanical whirring sound filling the hangar, and the fact that it was too close for her comfort had taken her aback. She quickly spun around on her heels and started to step back, eyes wide as she watched the Peterbilt transform into what her mind associated at the moment to a 30 feet tall Rock 'Em Sock 'Em robot. Her hand unconsciously went for the pistol on her hip as she stared at the blue robot, something Lennox noticed and stopped by pulling her hand away as the former Peterbilt knelt down to better address her. He too had noticed her reaction, his blue optics boring into Cynder as she tried to look composed and not intimidated by him… Failing miserably at the task, her breathing erratic, her fingers twitching nervously, and her eyes glued to his face.

"Corporal Fields?" He asked calmly, his metallic edged voice sending sharp chills up her spine, and her only action being a nod at him in confirmation. "My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots; Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. We take refugee here in order to protect your planet." Cynder started to visibly relax now, but still not enough to say that she completely trusted both Optimus and Lennox, not after they dropped the bomb on her. "So…" She took a deep breath, glancing around at the other vehicles before locking eyes with the massive robot again. "By 'we', you mean…?" She didn't finish her question, pointing around the room and to the vehicles, which took the question as the signal to transform as well, more whirring sounds and hydraulics grinding together now coming from all the vehicles.

Cynder blinked several times as she looked around at all the other robots that had formed around her, one hand on her hip while the other covered her mouth that hung agape from the sheer shock of the situation. "… Alright, g-good answer…" She heard Lennox chuckle, something that she didn't care at the time, but she slightly flinched when the tall black robot (which she realized it was the former GMC) scoffed and bent down to look at her. "So, this is the little thing that is supposed to be our backup? …I can't see how that's going to work."

She was never one to go out looking for fights for no reason, but being called 'little' and having her abilities diminished just because of her looks was something that always got her really pissed off. Thankfully, due to her previous shock state, her only action was to raise an eyebrow at the former GMC before turning her body to face him and raising a finger at him. "Hey, I may be little, but I've taken down things uglier than you." He smirked mockingly at her (or so, she assumed it was a smirk), then there was a whirring noise before a set of cannons appeared around his forearms, both pointed at her.

His smirk died down though, seeing that at the same time he brought out his cannons, Cynder had swiftly pulled out her pistol and was now aiming at his faceplate. Both Lennox and Optimus felt like stopping them before things went south, but the moment the Colonel took a step forward, the former rescue Hummer raised a servo in a 'stop' motion, wanting to see how all would play out. Even though they were looking at the other with death stares, he knew that both sides wouldn't pull the trigger on the other; they are just two soldiers that are basically playing the old 'my gun is bigger than yours' game, even though in literal terms she had already lost that one."You dare to pull a gun on me? Do you really think that tiny thing could damage me?" He scoffed again.

"I bet I can put a few dents on you, I tend to be very creative with guns." It was clear that she sounded much more confident than she actually was, her breaths being short but her aim solid on the black robot. They kept their instances for a few seconds, and once he realized Cynder wasn't going to back away he let out a low chuckle, taking his cannons back before standing his full height again. "I take it back, I like this one!" She let out a long relieved sigh, putting her gun back in the holster. "Yeah, and what a great start, huh?" She chuckled.

It was weird, but now she was feeling more at ease with the situation than she was before, now looking at the towering robots with a curious and happy expression rather than the previous scared cat look she had. Her gaze snapped back to Optimus when he took a step forward, the tall mech towering over Cynder and Lennox. "Despite my weapon specialist actions…" He gave the black mech a wary look before continuing. "I can assure that you have nothing to fear from us." She gave him a brief nod. "Yeah, thanks for clarifying that… sir." She let out a nervous chuckle, not sure of how to address him yet.

For Lennox it seemed that, despite the little showdown with Ironhide, they were off to a good start, and he couldn't be happier about the fact that Cynder was taking everything so well. He had been really worried about her reaction, remembering how some rookies had passed out the first time they saw the Autobots, and how some had actually ran out of the hangar screaming. Right now, he was feeling very confident about their new addition to the team.

Lennox gave Cynder a strong tap on her shoulder, smiling at her and the Bots before speaking. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you guys alone so you can get to know each other…" He started to make his way to the side door that they used to enter, and before she could say anything he turned back to her and started to walk backwards to the door. "Oh, and from now on, you'll answer to only Optimus and me, though his orders go over mine. And you and Ironhide are supposed to be at the main hangar in an hour."

She watched as the black mech nodded, and turned to repeat the action herself. "Yes, sir…" Lennox was opening the door when he noticed that she was still looking at him, and when she saw that he waiting for her to continue, she did just that. "Can I ask why, though?" She watched him as a little smirk crossed his face, and somehow Cynder knew that she would regret asking. "… Your rookie training starts today, and Hide will be the one supervising you."

She slowly closed her eyes at the word 'rookie', a long sigh escaping her.


End file.
